Long Time No See
by Dmc Fan
Summary: Dante gets a phone call from the government. Set after dmc3. Please review?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry.

He had been so close, so close to the power he had yearned for, for what seemed like the whole of his life. He couldn't remember a time when he had not wanted more. Even as a young child his ambitions had been high, much more mature than anyone else his age. Adults had underestimated him and other children had shunned him when he tried to join in.

He had become more withdrawn, looking on others with contempt, seeking to distance himself further from those that he saw as inferior to him. They were mere humans after all. Demons were far superior to humans. Even half-demons like himself were above the pathetic race of humans.

But he strived to be better. He wanted to become a full demon, his demonic blood no longer tainted by the human blood running through his veins. The same blood he shared with his identical twin.

That was what really annoyed him; the fact that his brother, half demon like himself, would not or could not see that they were superior. He acted like a human to fit in, wanted them to think well of him. In fact, if he didn't know better, he would say that his brother wanted to be a full human. It disgusted him.

The attack on their home only served to reinforce the deep loathing that Dante held for demon-kind. He had outright rejected his demonic heritage when Eva died. He, himself didn't know what to think, what to feel. He thought that perhaps he felt some sorrow, but more contempt than anything else that their human mother was killed by demons. It was yet more proof that humans with their pitiful feelings were a weaker species.

Yet Dante had said that emotions were what made the humans strong. Emotions? Was it not obvious that their human emotions made them weak? He didn't understand why his twin could not see it. Surely he must know, if not consciously then subconsciously, that humans were an inferior race?

But still, Dante had tried to blend in with them, strived to be accepted by beings so obviously inferior. Nothing much had changed as they had grown up. Except now he had joined the demons that Dante fought against. If it wasn't irony then what was it?

--------

"Yeah? Hello? Devil May Cry here." Dante said picking up the phone. "Password?"

"Mr Dante?" The voice echoed slightly on the other end of the line. Dante frowned. He never gave his name out to just anyone and he couldn't recognise the voice

"It's just Dante." He replied. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Is it really you?" The mysterious voice sounded incredulous.

"Last time I checked, yeah." Dante snapped. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm an agent from a special government branch." The voice paused. "We specialise in demons." Dante looked at the phone. He hadn't known that the government knew about demons. And if they knew his name…. Did they know anything else about him?

"Very few people in the government know about us, you or the demon….ah…. problem." The voice continued. Creepy. Now it was reading his mind.

"What has this got to do with me?" Dante asked leaning back in his chair.

"You're not fooling anyone but yourself Mr Dante. We know about you and your background, what Sparda did for the humans all those years ago. We have certain…" Again the voice hesitated. "…sources."

"It's just Dante." He repeated. "So why are you calling me now?"

"Have you read a newspaper recently, Dante? Watched the news? The president was assassinated a couple of days ago."

"I know." Dante had to stop himself from growling down the phone. "Get to the point."

"The point Mr Dante," The voice replied testily, "Is that we caught the demon responsible. Yes, you heard correctly, a demon killed the president.

"Well if you've caught it then why are you calling me?

"We're calling you because the demon, or half demon to be precise, looks exactly like you. Now how can I be talking to you on the phone and looking at you in a cell?" Dante sat up in his chair. Could it be? He thought that his brother had died after Temen-Ni-Gru. It was two years ago now.

"Vergil." He muttered. All this time he had been alive? Maybe it wasn't him. It could be a shape shifter demon taking his form or even another doppelganger. But that wouldn't explain the 'government agent' had referred to it as a half-demon.

"Where are you? I'm coming over."

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry.

Foolish humans. They really thought that their puny cell could hold him for long? He could break these bars easily. 'Is that so?' The voice sounded in his mind. 'Then why haven't you broken out yet?' He told it to shut up. He had his reasons.

When he had first been captured the humans had called him by his brother's name. They asked him stupid questions, asking why he'd stopped killing demons for a living, why he had killed the president. They thought he was actually going to answer that?

He was slightly surprised that the government knew about Dante and about demon-kind. But then again, his twin's methods were far from subtle; someone was bound to have noticed his activities sooner or later. Evidently it had happened sooner. So the government had created a special ops team, putting together a group of demon experts in case anything got out of hand.

Experts. He nearly laughed. They had no idea of the true power that the demon world held, waiting to be unleashed. Especially Mundus. The humans knew nothing of the demon king and the army that he commanded. Even now the demons were preparing for a full scale attack on the unsuspecting human world, bringing with them pain and death. A rare smile flitted across his face for a brief moment. The demon forces were almost on their doorstep and the experts were asking him how he got into the Whitehouse.

He frowned inwardly. He couldn't actually remember how he got into the Whitehouse. The hours before were a blur to him. Mundus had probably 'occupied' his mind so that he had no choice but to obey orders. Like he had a choice anyway.

He turned his attention back to the outside world. The leader of the team was talking into a mobile on the other side of the bars. She was looking slightly puzzled. The cell that they had put him in was soundproofed but he had taught himself long ago how to lip-read. It was a useful skill that he had put to use many times before, mainly when spying on the human military leaders.

It appeared that the human was talking to his brother. Good. They had finally realised that he was not Dante. He was tired of being addressed as such. It was time to put the second part of Mundus's plan into action.

-------

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you our location Mr Dante." The voice didn't sound sorry at all. "For security reasons this organisation needs to be kept top secret."

"And yet you told me about it." Dante scowled and lent back in his chair.

"Mr Dante, we need your help. We have reasons to believe that the demons are about to invade our world."

"Vergil told you this?" The words came out before Dante could stop them. He cursed silently.

"Vergil? Mr Dante, if you know anything at all about the half-demon then it is your duty and obligation as an American citizen to give us any information that you may have."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard that kind of talk before. It doesn't work with me. Look, I have my suspicions but I need to actually be there to confirm them. So? Where are you?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." The voice repeated. Whoever was on the other end of line was really getting on his nerves.

"Fine, put him on the phone." Dante rubbed his forehead when the voice didn't answer. "Listen in on the conversation if you like; I'm not going to tell him how to escape."

"It's not that." The voice sounded distant. "The half-demon hasn't spoken a word since we captured it. It's been completely unresponsive. It hasn't even made any escape attempts. Well, it's not as if it could get out if it did try."

"Ten seconds." Dante said.

"What?" The voice sounded angry. "Are you threatening me?"

"No. I'm telling you. It would take him ten seconds to bust his way out of that 'cell' if he wanted to, if he is who I think he is." Dante's head hurt just thinking about what he just said.

"Ten…. Are you quite sure Mr Dante? It's all high security. Thick, steel, blast proof doors. We've got the whole lot."

"Steel? Five seconds maximum. And I'm hurting his pride here."

"Oh…" The voice sounded faintly worried. "We'll look into that."

"Listen." Dante grinned leaning back in his chair. "You said that he was totally unresponsive? I think that I know how to get him to talk." The other end of the phone fell silent.

"Fine." The voice sighed some minutes later. "But we'll send someone to escort you and you'll have to be blindfolded. We can't risk revealing our location."

"No way. No-one blindfolds me, not that it would do any good. I'm a half-demon too you know, great sense of direction." Actually that was one part of his demon skills that Dante hadn't got around to developing yet. But there was no need to let them know that.

"Very well. A car will be there within the hour."

"I don't need an escort either." Dante said. He knew that he was pushing it but, hey, it was revenge for interrupting his lunch. "Just tell me where you are. I'll be there soon enough and quicker than a car I might add."

"Absolutely not." The voice snapped. "We can't let anyone else discover our location. The line may not be totally secure. It isn't worth the risk to tell you over the phone."

"Fair enough. I thought I'd ask." Dante hung up without waiting for a reply and stuffed the rest of the pizza into his mouth. He threw the phone back onto the desk and put his feet up. Now what?

Review?


End file.
